Beverage cup holders are well known in vehicles. Many different types of such beverage cup holders exist which can be mounted in various locations within the vehicle. These cup holders are typically movable between a stowed or concealed position within a housing and an extended or use position removed from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No.4,907,775 discloses a container holder which includes a frame slidable within a vertically extending housing, and movable between a vertical storage position and a horizontal operational position. A telescoping member establishes a rod which extends outwardly of the housing during operation, from which pivots the cup holder including an integral opening and base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,775 does not disclose a cupholder assembly for holding a container having a housing defining a vertical slot, a support frame movable into and out of the problem with the prior art is that the use of an integral bottom support for supporting the bottom of a container is integral with the pivoting member and opening which requires an enlarged housing and wide vertical slot. The prior art fails to teach a narrow cup holder with suitable depth in the cup holding portion.